Кровь на руках
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2006 году    осторожно, слэш


Автор: Кенгуру

Название: Кровь на руках

Пейринг: H/S, ДюКейн

Дисклаймер: не моё

Жанр: ангст в псевдо-АУ

Рейтинг: на всякий случай R

Саммари: «Горацио метался по комнатам дома, как раненый зверь».

«Поверить не могу!»

Горацио метался по комнатам дома, как раненый зверь. На глаза ему попалась фотография: он и Тима на пляже рядом с мотоциклом. Зарычав, он отшвырнул ее в стену и стекло фоторамки, жалобно звякнув, осыпалось на пол. Один из осколков вонзился в руку, и эта боль остудила Горацио. Он присел и начал перебирать в памяти недавние события.

_Две недели назад:_

_- Тимка, ты идешь?_

_- Ага, сейчас, только почту проверю. О, письмо. _

_Тима затих. Горацио не имел привычки читать чужие письма, поэтому не стал лезть. Минут через пятнадцать, когда Спид наконец смог оторваться, у него был задумчивый вид. Кейн не стал задавать вопросов, но он видел, что весь остаток дня мысли Тимы были далеки от работы._

_Неделю назад:_

_Горацио вернулся чуть раньше, спеша к любимому. Войдя в дом, он крикнул:_

_- Привет, я уже пришел. _

_Из глубины дома донеслись торопливые шорохи. Тимкин голос сказал кому-то:_

_- Ну все, мне пора бежать. Мы еще созвонимся. Обязательно. _

_Горацио прошел в гостиную. Спид торопливо положил трубку. _

_- С кем ты разговаривал?_

_Тима заметно смутился и покраснел. _

_- Ну, это... – он замялся. – Ничего особенного. Просто друг. _

_Сегодня:_

_Когда Горацио проснулся, Тима уже сидел с ноутбуком. Он даже не заметил, как Эйч появился за его спиной, вздрогнул, только когда Горацио поцеловал его в затылок. _

_- Мой ранний птенчик. Не спится? _

_Тима торопливо свернул окно на экране:_

_- Да вот... так... лазаю по сети... _

_Их прервал писк пейджера: Тиму вызывали. У Эйча сегодня был выходной, и он, с сожалением проводив любимого, лениво сел с кофе к ноутбуку. Спид не успел или забыл его выключить, и Горацио случайно развернул свернутое окно. Незаконченное письмо..._

«Значит, просто друг, говоришь? Значит, просто давно не видел снег, говоришь? Значит, просто в Нью-Йорке есть пара знакомых?»

Горацио с силой сжал руку. Невынутый осколок еще глубже впился в ладонь. Струйка крови стекла по пальцам и упала тяжелыми каплями на пол.

«Ничего, ничего. Мы еще посмотрим, кто здесь руководит. Ты еще горько пожалеешь, что решился обмануть меня. Еще никому не удавалось обвести Горацио Кейна вокруг пальца, и ты не будешь первым».

Найти Тимин набор для чистки оружия оказалось очень просто. Еще проще оказалось добавить несколько инградиентов в порошок.

«Еще одна осечка. Еще одно внутреннее расследование. Ты еще проникнешься благодарностью. Научишься ценить тех, кто рядом. Эту зиму ты точно проведешь в Майами. А на снег мы съездим посмотреть вместе. Только не в Нью-Йорк, а куда-нибудь еще. Куда угодно. Хоть в Канаду. Хоть в Россию. Только подальше от Центрального парка!»

Эта ночь не казалась последней. Она была такой же, как всегда: страстной, когда нет времени вздохнуть между поцелуями, когда тела даруют наслаждение до боли, с восхитительным отчаянием доводя до черты и отпуская в свободное падение за границы сознания.

Утром солнце ворвалось в комнату как ураган, внезапно и неотвратимо. Эйч проснулся от ощущения счастья, тепла и мира. Вся его ревность, безумие и желание отомстить казались несмешными шутками. Он потянулся к спящему Тиме, пробуя на вкус его сонные губы, слизывая остатки дремы с ресниц, чувствуя, как зарождается и нарастает ответное желание.

«Вечером поговорим обом всем. Наверняка, я все неправильно понял. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то еще был в его мыслях и сердце. Вечером мы все обсудим. И... надо будет купить ему новый набор для пистолета. А сейчас можно поспать еще немножко».

Осечка все-таки случилась. Маленькая ювелирная лавка. Кто-то неожиданно выскочил. Выстрелы. Краем глаза он увидел, как Тима упал.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Больше в мыслях Горацио ничего не осталось.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Струйка крови, сбегающая из уголка Тиминого рта.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Судорожные вдохи, сияние медленно уходит из глаз.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Рука Тимы, сжимающая руку Эйча, слабеет.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Мир обрушивался вокруг Кейна огромными пластами.

Биение пульса превратилось в тончайшую нить. Прекратилось. Все прекратилось с этим последним стуком.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

Цвет, звук и запах исчез. Тимы нет, а значит, больше ничего нет. Нет света, нет солнца, нет дождя и нет ветра. Нет Майами и нет Нью-Йорка. Все растворилось, смылось тонкой струйкой крови, которая оставила след на руке Эйча, повторив узор струйки его собственной крови от осколка стекла, оставила след на рубашке, повторив путь его желания: от сердца вниз.

«Это его кровь на моих руках. Это его кровь на моих руках. Это я его убил». Страх, отчаяние, безумие. Ужас.

А потом... «Теперь я виновен. Это его кровь на моих руках! Будет расследование. Они найдут следы в его порошке. Меня обвинят. Это я его убил! Нет! Я не хотел. Я невиновен! Это он во всем виноват! Это он довел меня до этого. Я хотел просто осечки. Я просто хотел, чтобы он был со мной!».

- Эйч, я провела экспертизу Тиминого оружия.

Келли замерла, не договорив.

_Месяц назад:_

_Тима с хохотом опрокинул Эйча на кровать, срывая рубашку:_

_- Ну-ка, дай я на тебя посмотрю. На тебе наверняка должны были остаться следы от ее взглядов. Ты видел, как Келли на тебя смотрит? Да я думал, что она тебя просто съест глазами. _

_Эйч шутливо отбивался, а Тима покрывал поцелуями каждый сантиментр кожи. Прикусил __зубами. Горачио застонал, выгибаясь. Тима поднял голову, глядя в самую глубину глаз Горацио, и хрипло произнес: _

_- Отгрызу от тебя все ее взгляды. Ты – мой. Никому не дам на тебя пялиться. _

- Келли, ты знаешь, что надо написать в отчете.

Голос Горацио стал тягучим, медленным. Каждое слово, как нить паутины, обвилось вокруг белокурой головки, затягивая ее в круговорот сбывающихся желаний. Капельки росы поймали бабочку. Ей не вырваться. Еще никому не удавалось сопротивляться.


End file.
